Jak zaczyna się koniec
by TurquisePL
Summary: Natchnione miesiącami prób do studniówkowego poloneza wraz z przyjaciółką postanowiłyśmy napisać parodię. Tańczyć będą lubiani i kochani bohaterowie Bleacha. Krótkie rozdziały, w formie kolejnych dopisów. Spontaniczne pomysły ;
1. Chapter 1

Nie posiadam Bleacha ani poloneza ;)

* * *

Pisane wraz z Nemezis Kaizer. Będziemy starały się w miarę regularnie updatować, zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie xD Pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy na jednej z wielu nudnych matematyk, kiedy kolejny raz na korytarzu rozległa się melodia cudownego (-_-') Ogińskiego. Ustaliłyśmy, że będziemy pisać krótko, żeby pozostawić dużo możliwości kolejnej, więc te "rozdzialiki" nie będą zbyt długie. Jednak mam nadzieję, że nadrobią ilością ;)

* * *

**Nemezis Kaiser  


* * *

**

I w końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień, w którym SS pokonało Aizena. No... może raczej dzień, w którym Aizen został pokonany. Z tej okazji postanowiono urządzić wielki bal. Ustalono, że tańcem otwierającym będzie polonez. Dlaczego? Powód był bardzo prosty. Zażyczył sobie tego nie kto inny jak zastępczy shinigami – Kurosaki Ichigo (okazało się bowiem, że jest Żydem polskiego pochodzenia). A jak powszechnie było wiadomo, SS tańczył tak jak mu Kurosaki zagrał, więc postanowienie zapadło od razu i bez narzekań. Ponadto krążył plotka, że jeśli Głównodowodzący tej prośbie, to by pokonać wszystkich kolejnych wrogów Seireitei , sami kapitanowie XIII Oddziałów Obronnych będą musieli ruszyć swoje tył... będą musieli się ruszyć. Stało się jednoznaczne, że decyzja jest nieodwołalna.

Przygotowaniem tańca zajęła się jedyna odpowiedzialna i rozgarnięta osoba w całym SS (... oczywiście nie licząc kapitana-dowódcy), czyli porucznik 7. oddziału obronnego – Nanao Ise znana powszechnie jako Nanao-chan.

I wreszcie zaczęła się I próba. Zebranie organizacyjne. Dobieranie się par. Z pozoru nic trudnego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turquise

* * *

**

Nanao weszła do pokoju, gdzie zebrała się już większość zainteresowanych. Szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po twarzach zgromadzonych, odnotowując w pamięci, kogo nie ma. Szczególne pustki panowały wśród poruczników, którzy ostatnio zajmowali się sprzątaniem po zamieszaniu z Aizenem.

Nie dla nich, maluczkich, tańcowanie, zabawa i sake. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że większość jakoś nie paliła się do błaznowania przed całym Seireitei.

Nanao westchnęła na myśl o spędzeniu najbliższego czasu na użeraniu się z trzynastoma kapitanami i wyszła na środek.

- Powierzono mi zadanie przygotowania układu i mam nadzieję, że mogę oczekiwać na pomoc z waszej strony - mówiąc to rozejrzała się po sali. - Czy są jakieś pytania?

Prawie natychmiast głos zabrał Byakuya, jak zwykle swoją uwagą trafiając w samo sedno.

- Czy jest już ustalone do jakiej melodii będziemy tańczyć?

- Emm... no cóż... Ichigo miał przynieść płytę, ale nie przyszedł na zebranie... - Nanao mówiła skonsternowana.

Wśród kapitanów i ich zastępców zapadła niezręczna cisza, a Kuchiki tylko szyderczo uśmiechnął się pod nosem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nemezis Kaiser

* * *

**

I czekali... czekali... Aż w końcu kapitan 6. oddziału nie wytrzymał.

- Opuszczam to miejsce, skoro zastępczy shinigami (w zwrocie tym słychać było nieskrywana pogardę) nie raczył zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością, jednocześnie niwecząc nasze plany i marnując czas - odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, zarzucając przy tym swoimi lśniącymi włosami oraz jedwabnym szalikiem i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. Wszyscy patrząc na niego z zachwytem i podziwem nie byli (nawet Nanao-chan!) w stanie wyrzec słowa by choćby spróbować go zatrzymać. Wyprostowany, dumnie przekroczył przez drzwi sali treningowej... wpadając wprost na rozpędzonego Ichigo. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

Kurosaki szybko podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał i jak najbardziej spokojnie rzekł do zgromadzonych:

- Cześć... Mam nadzieję, że nie spóźniłem się tak długo? Musiałem pomóc siostrze w pracach domowych... - dopiero w tym momencie odwrócił się do kapitana, którego przewrócił, jak gdyby wcześniej w ogóle go nie dostrzegł. - O... cześć Byakuya... nic ci się nie stało?

Na chwilę zapadła martwa cisza.

Kuchiki zręcznie i szybko podniósł się z ziemi. Nie otrzepywał jednak swojego niedawno jeszcze nieskazitelnie białego okrycia, aktualnie pokrytego szaro-brązowymi plamami. Począł wpatrywać się intensywnie w pomarańczowowłosego chłopaka wzrokiem, który to większość określiłaby mianem "morderczego". Wielu wydawało się też, że ręka kapitana drga, tak jakby chciał sięgnąć po miecz... Arystokrata jednak tylko się odwrócił i ponownie skierował się w kierunku drzwi mamrocząc coś w stylu "Ja mam się bawić z takimi... takimi...". Nie zdążył jednak zrobić nawet kroku, gdy chwycił go za rękę jedyny obecny na spotkaniu (za specjalnym życzeniem), oczywiście poza Nanao, porucznik, a jednocześnie siostra Byakui - Kuchiki Rukia. Zatrzymany się odwrócił, zaś Rukia zrobiła wielkie oczy i skłoniwszy się głęboko zaczęła przekonywać brata, by został. Widząc to, wyprostował ją stanowczym ruchem, chwyciwszy dziewczynę za ramiona, odwrócił się i przyłączył do reszty grupy. Gdy już wszyscy wypuścili oddechy, myśląc, że scena się zakończyła, Kuchiki rzekł jeszcze swoim głębokim głosem:

- Kurosaki - efektowna pauza - jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś choćby przypominającego ten wybryk, rozproszona Senbonzakura będzie ostatnim obrazem jaki zobaczysz w życiu. I wtedy nawet maska Hollowa już ci nie pomoże. - efektowna pauza nr 2. - To wszystko co miałem do powiedzenia. A teraz możemy kontynuować spotkanie.


End file.
